


A Complicated Love and Affection Between Two Men (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to his idiot friends, Jensen gets signed up to compete for Jared  Padalecki's friendship on the second season of MTV's Bromance. Can he  beat out seven other guys to be Jared's new best friend...or maybe more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Complicated Love and Affection Between Two Men (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Complicated Love and Affection Between Two Men](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190132) by aleia. 



**Title:** [A Complicated Love and Affection Between Two Men](http://certainentropy.livejournal.com/29655.html)  
 **Author:** aleia  
 **Reader:** juice817  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen, with a side of Mike/Tom and Chris/Steve  
 **Summary:** Thanks to his idiot friends, Jensen gets signed up to compete for Jared Padalecki's friendship on the second season of MTV's Bromance. Can he beat out seven other guys to be Jared's new best friend...or maybe more?

This was recorded for brate7, for her bid for qldfloodauction. Thank you so much for your patience and for bidding on me! I hope you enjoy this.

**Format:** mp3

133.69 MB, 2 hrs 31 min 6 sec

This is a RAR file, so you will need a program like [WinRar](http://www.winrar.com) to open it.   
Download [here](https://www.box.net/shared/1j211amk1u) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?7db3f8wm6ee8u22)

If you need the individual chapters, you can download them [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?u402x03r815vx).


End file.
